Pesona Shintarou
by SkipperChen
Summary: Pesona Shintarou memang memabukkan, Seijuuro sampai gila dibuatnya. Untuk Minggu AkaMido 2015 #7 (Shintarou). Sho-ai. Warnings Inside.


**PESONA SHINTAROU**

**Untuk Minggu Akamido 2015 #7 (Shintarou)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, humor abal, lebay, menyebabkan sakit jiwa, OOT, OOC tingkat tinggi, bahasa berantakan, typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Seijuuro dan Shintarou adalah teman sejak kecil. Berawal dari ayah mereka yang memiliki hubungan bisnis—bukan hubungan gelap, dan mereka yang menjadi teman satu SMP, sampai ibu mereka yang diketahui adalah dua orang _fujoshi_ berceletuk tanpa dosa.

"Hei, Midorima-san, kau lihat, Shintarou dan Seijuuro sangat dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka sangat cocok." Akashi Shiori menatap lembut ke arah Shintarou dan Seijuuro yang tengah bermain musik bersama.

Nyonya Midorima mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja?"

Akashi Shiori tertawa renyah, "Hahaha, ide bagus. Dan Shintarou akan menjadi Akashi Shintarou nantinya."

"Apa—Tidak, tidak!" Nyonya Midorima menggeleng. "Seijuuro yang akan menjadi Midorima Seijuuro. Shintarou itu tinggi dan _manly_, tidak cocok jadi _uke_!"

"Apa!?" Shiori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah wanita di depannya. "Kau menghina Seijuuro pendek, huh!?"

"Aku hanya bicara fakta," ujar wanita berambut hijau tanpa dosa.

Dua orang ibu bertengkar akibat hal kecil. Sementara sang Ayah yang duduk di sofa berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari sang istri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus dada, "Isri kita itu, ya, sudah punya anak tapi belum _tobat_ juga dari _fujoshi."_

"Ya, benar." Tuan Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan apa maksudnya itu? Mereka tidak akan berjodoh. Mereka akan menjadi _business partner _nantinya. Benar, kan?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Lagi pula aku yakin mereka _straight. _Lurus, lurus selurus-lurusnya."

Dan tanpa kedua pasangan ini sadari, anak mereka yang telah menduduki bangku kelas satu SMA mendengarnya.

Seijuuro melirik Shintaro, dan manik mereka bertemu pandang. Sang bocah krimson menyeringai jahil, sementara sang bocah _emerald_ _stay cool, _bersedekap sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, pura-pura tak paham.

Dalam hati Seijuuro berkata; _Maafkan Sei, Papa. Bukannya Sei mau jadi anak durhaka atau apa. Tapi Sei udah terlanjur belok._

Manik _ruby_nya kembali menatap Shintarou.

'_Salahkan Shin yang terlalu manis, sampai-sampai Sei belok untuknya,' _Seijuuro berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Shintarou. Piano dan Biola yang sedari tadi membentuk harmoni terlupakan akibat percakapan nista ibu mereka.

Shintarou yang sedari tadi masih terduduk manis di bangku piano menoleh ke arah Seijuuro, dan mendapati remaja mungil itu menyeringai ke arahnya. _Mama, tolong, Shintarou merinding._

Shintarou _stay cool, _berlagak tak sadar bahwa Seijuuro sedari tadi memandanginya. Namun Seijuuro terlalu peka untuk tidak mengerti ini.

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya berkali-kali dan membuang muka dari Seijuuro.

Shintarou sedang gugup. Dan Seijuuro berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda ini sangat imut. Rasa-rasanya ingin Seijuuro makan. Atau minimal, lumat bibir itu sampai _bengkak! _Ah, tolong, Seijuuro _mupeng._

Tatapan Seijuuro yang tadinya jahil berubah menjadi mesum, membuat Shintaro semakin gugup. Mau tak mau, pemuda bersurai hijau menoleh ke arahnya, dan—

Manik mereka bertemu pandang, cukup lama. Membuat Seijuuro berpikir yang iya-iya sementara Shintarou _blushing _habis-habisan.

"Sei, kau tak apa?" Shintarou mengguncang tubuh Seijuuro, sementara yang diguncang nampak telah kembali dari lamunannya.

"Hah, ada apa?" Seijuuro kehilangan konsentrasi. Seperti bukan Seijuuro saja.

Hei, asal kalian tahu. Seijuuro bisa gila kalau membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Shintaro.

Seijuuro kembali ke alam sadarnya, dan mendapati Shintaro menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur cemas. Bulir-bulir keringat nampak mengalir dari pelipis Shintarou, dan mengalir indah menuju dagunya.

**CROOOT**

"Sei, kau berdarah!" Shintarou berteriak sedikit panik sementara Seijuuro mulai pening.

Lututnya lemas serasa tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. _Mama, tolong, Sei nggak kuat menghadapi keimutan Shintaro, batinnya. _Seijuuro limbung, dan Shintarou yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku piano dengan sigap berdiri dan menopang tubuh Seijuuro.

Seijuuro bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Shintarou dan deru napas yang sedikit terengah akibat panik. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik Seijuuro pingsan aja kali, ya, supaya bisa sekalian digendong Shintarou ke kamar. Syukur-syukur Shintaro salah fokus dan malah memeberinya nafas buatan.

Ah, lagi begini masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir yang _iya-iya. _Ini semua gara-gara Shintarou. Pria ini memang candu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Seijuuro tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Kecuali raut wajah panik Shintarou.

* * *

Seijuuro membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring rapi di atas kasur. Salah satu lubang hidungnya tertutup kapas. Ah, iya, Seijuuro habis pingsan.

"Sei, kau sudah sadar?"

Seijuuro menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati sang ibu sedang duduk manis di sisi kanan kasurnya.

"Sudah," Seijuuro menganggkuk. "Dimana Shintarou?"

"Dia sudah pulang, lah. Besok hari Senin dan Shintarou harus sekolah, Sei."

Bahu Seijuuro mengendur. Kalau begini, lebih baik dia tak pingsan saja. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk bersama Shin. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus menunggu minggu depan sampai ada pertemuan lagi.

Ah, tidak-tidak. Satu minggu—atau lima hari itu terlalu lama untuk tidak bertemu Shintarou. Seijuuro sedang kecanduan pesona Shintarou, jadi dia harus bertemu secepatnya.

"Mama," Seijuuro memanggil, membuat sang ibu menoleh sambil mengangkat alisnya, gestur bertanya.

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Aku ingin ke Tokyo sekarang."

"Apa!?" alis Nyonya Akashi terangkat sebelah. "Ini sudah malam."

"Tidak, Ma. Aku harus bertemu Shintarou."

"Besok saja, Ayah akan ada rapat di Tokyo. Kau bisa sekalian bertemu Shintarou."

Raut wajah Seijuuro berubah cerah, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Shiori yang menyadari perubahan sikap Seijuuro ikut berbinar. Tangannya meraih pundak sang anak.

"Nak, jadilah _seme _yang baik."

Seijuuro terlonjak.

"Ah, tapi, berhubung kau lebih imut, jadilah _uke_ yang baik untuk Shintarou."

_Mama peka. _Seijuuro menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Mau jadi _seme _atau _uke _pun tak masalah. Asalkan sama Shintarou, _ciye._

* * *

Senin telah tiba, dan jam pulang juga telah tiba, _yeay! _Dan inilah waktu yang tepat bagi Seijuuro untuk mengunjungi Shintarou. Ia sengaja tak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu, _surprise, _ceritanya. Siapa tahu _akang_ Shin _kelepek-kelepek _setelah ini.

Seijuuro melangkah ke pintu gerbang SMA Shuutoku. Memandangi satu per satu siswa Shuutoku yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang. Ia yakin Shintarou akan pulang jam segini. Karena ia serba tahu—atau sebut saja karena ia berhasil mencuri dengar percakapan anggota klub basket Shuutoku yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini tak ada latihan. Dengan percaya diri ia masuk. Dan mendapati Midorima Shintarou sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

_Shintarou pasti akan melewati jalan ini, _batin Seijuuro. Ia pun menunggu di balik tembok sekitar gerbang SMA Shuutoku. Ia menanti Shintarou dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnn, Shin-chaaan~ Lebih cepaaathhhh! Ahhhhnnnn nikmat sekali," Seijuuro yang bersembunyi di balik dinding bisa mendengar suara desahan lolos dari bibir seorang pemuda. Dan pemuda itu, memanggil nama Shintarou!

Seijuuro menahan kesal. Tapi tetap mencoba tenang. Takut-takut kalau ia salah dengar. Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara desahan itu tanpa berniat menoleh. Karena dengan hanya mendengar suaranya saja, seorang Akashi akan tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Berisik, Bakao! Aku sudah melakukannya sekuat tenaga!" suara _baritone _yang ia kenal adalah suara Shintarou menyahut sambil terengah-engah. Membuat Seijuuro semakin kesal lantaran menyadari sebuah fakta;

Shintarou sedang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terengah-engah, membutuhkan kecepatan dan tenaga, mengakibatkan desahan.

_Mama, tolong. _Pikiran Seijuuro sudah terbang kemana-mana. Ia tak rela, sama sekali tak rela jika Shintarou melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai Bakao.

Dan, hei, melakukannya di lapangan sekolah!? Tidak. Pokoknya tidak boleh.

Seijuuro masih mencoba tenang, dan kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Shin-chaaaaan, nikmat sekaliiii ahhhnnnnn~"

Tidak, tidak, tidak! _Seijuuro nggak kuat, Mama._ Seijuuro harus memergoki Shintarou dan membunuh pria yang mendesah itu dengan gunting saktinya.

Ia merogoh sakunya, dan memain-mainkan gunting itu.

**CKRIS CKRIS**

"Mati kau, Bakao—atau siapapun itu."

Seijuuro masih menunggu dua pria itu di pintu gerbang. Dengan ekspetasi; _jika mereka sampai di hadapanku aku akan segera menarik kerah baju si Bakao itu dan membunuhnya dengan gunting sakti mandra guna ini._

Seijuuro psikopat, tolong. Lagi-lagi, ini semua _gara-gara _pesona candu Shintaro.

Dan akhirnya mereka akan lewat. Seijuuro sudah siap di posisi dengan senjata di tangan.

Ia mengintip(akhirnya _ngintip _juga), dan mendapati seorang pria hijau mengayuh sepeda dan di belakangnya—

—Ya, di belakangnya si Bakao duduk tergeletak tak berdaya!

Tunggu, Shintarou mengayuh sepeda dengan Takao duduk di gerobaknya sambil berkipas-kipas santai. Jadi, desahan dan suara deru napas terengah-engah itu akibat kejadian ini?

_Aduh, Mama, Sei salah fokus. _Ternyata Shintarou dan pria bodoh di belakangnya tak melakukan apa-apa. Seijuuro sedikit menghela napas lega. Tapi, hey, Seijuuro sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan berpose sekeren tadi, sayang kalau dilewatkan. Akhirnya, dengan dalih bahwa si Bakao telah membuat Shintarou lelah, Seijuuro tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk menghabisi Bakao.

Sekarang mereka benar-benar lewat di depan mata Seijuuro. Seijuuro langsung menghambur ke arahnya, menghunuskan gunting sambil teriak mendramatisir.

"MATI KAU, BAKAO. HYAAAAT!"

Tangan Seijuuro sudah meremas leher _gakuran _Takao, gunting terhunus dimain-mainkan di udara. Tatapan mata Seijuuro persis seorang singa lapar yang melihat mangsa.

"SEI!?"

Tangan Seijuuro terhenti, mendapati seorang Shintarou sedang menatapnya dari jok sepeda dengan tatapan heran.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini, nanodayo!?"

"Ah, Shin," aura membunuh Seijuuro memudar, terganti menjadi senyum cerah Seijuuro diiringi helaan napas lega Takao. "Aku ingin mengunjungimu."

"Dan ada apa dengan gunting itu!?" Shintarou menunjuk gunting di tangan Seijuuro dengan dagunya.

"Ah, ini," Seijuuro menurunkan gunting yang sedari tadi terhunus. "Aku akan membunuh si Bakao ini," sambungnya sambil memberi tatapan tajam yang membuat Takao mandi keringat dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gunting itu kan…," Shintaro membetulkan letak kacamata, lalu membuang muka dari Seijuuro. "_Lucky item_ku saat upacara pembukaan _Winter Cup. _Kau masih saja menyimpannya, dasar pencuri."

Seijuuro tersenyum puas. Shintarou _out of topic, _memang. Tapi, dibilang pencuri oleh seorang _tsundere _bisa berarti banyak, lho. Pencuri hati misalnya, _ciye._

Aura membunuh sudah lenyap sedari tadi akibat pesona candu Shintarou. Terganti menjadi aura _blink-blink a la shoujo manga. _Kedua manik itu bertemu pandang, yang membuat kedua pasangan ini saling menampakkan rona merah.

"Hei!?" suara seorang pemuda yang sempat terlupakan –Bakao menggema. "Ini potongan adegan _yaoi manga_ atau apa!?" ia menatap kedua pemuda ini dengan tatapan takut sekaligus heran, keringat dingin jelas mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bakao, kayuhlah kendaraan ini," titah Shintarou dingin, singkat, padat, jelas.

"Eeeh!?" kedua manik abu Takao membulat. "Kau curang, Shin-chan. Hari ini kan aku menang suit."

"Lalu, mau bagaimana, nanodayo?" Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku tahu kalian tidak saling kenal, dan duduk berdua di _gerobak_ ini pasti membuat kalian canggung, bukan?"

Seijuuro tersenyum puas. Shintarou benar. Tapi, hey, Seijuuro tak yakin itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Malah ia yakin bahwa Shintarou tak akan membiarkan Seijuuro duduk berdua dengan bocah _alay _ini di belakang. Shintarou yang harus duduk bersamanya.

Orang _tsundere_ sebenarnya mudah ditebak. Seijuuro jadi semakin bahagia.

"Kayuh benda ini, Bakao!"

"Tidak akan, Shin-chan! Hanya sekali seumur hidup aku beruntung dan mendapat giliran duduk di _gerobak._"

"Kayuh, atau kau mau aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Terserah saja!"

"Kembalikan pensilku!"

"Eeeh!?" Takao terlonjak. Skak mat. Jika sudah membahas soal pensil mujarab Shintarou, Takao menyerah. "Ya, ya. Teserah kau saja!"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Takao mengalah, ia mengayuh kendaraan aneh itu dengan kesal. Tapi, ya, Takao masih sayang nilai. Daripada nilainya hancur akibat kehilangan pensil ajaib Midorima, lebih baik Takao kerja _rodi_ sejenak. Perjuangan, _bro. _Dapat nilai bagus itu tidak mudah, apalagi dengan cara lempar pensil.

Takao mengayuh sekuat tenaga. Sementara di belakang, dua pemuda ini duduk dengan tenang, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut surai mereka. Seijuuro bahagia, mengetaui fakta tersirat bahwa;

Shintarou juga menyukainya. Terbukti dari Shintarou yang bersikeras menyuruh Takao mengayuh kendaraan ini, sampai wajah Shintarou yang merona ketika Seijuuro menatapnya.

Perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo yang lumayan jauh, ditambah rasa lelah setelah beraktivitas di sekolah terbayar akibat senyum tipis Shintarou yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

Ah, pesona candu Shintarou memang memabukkan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: _The last day of_ Minggu AkaMido 2015! Agak sedih ya. Mana cuma bisa _publish_ fic abal gini. Yaudah lah ya, ini bikinnya dadakan dan buru-buru. Maklumin aja kalo abal. Dan jangan tanya darimana _prompt_ Shintarounya, okeh!? *ditampol*Anyway, makasih banget buat **Aprktbrt **yang sudah memberi saran buat fic ini. Maafkan daku, dik, hasilnya masih abal hikz.

Akhir kata, ampuni _spam _ini dan _review_?

Selamat Minggu AkaMido 2015!

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
